All the Time in the World
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Post Angels take Manhattan, River and he Doctor have an intimate moment together in the TARDIS. But an unfamiliar face intrudes on their moment.


**All the Time in the World**

**A River and Eleven Fanfiction**

**Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content**

**AN: This is my first fanfic that I've ever published so I would really appreciate your feedback. Thanks!**

**Summary: Post Angels take Manhattan, River and he Doctor have an intimate moment together in the TARDIS. But an unfamiliar face intrudes on their moment.**

"Well then, Professor Song, how was our first trip to the Andals?" The Doctor asks. It was River's first trip with the Doctor after her father and mother died and frankly nothing could distract her from that. She was nervous and shaky the entire time they were on the trip. The Doctor was always trying to comfort her but it never really seemed to work out. She emerged from the bathroom with wet curls and a white Egyptian cotton towel wrapped around her body that barely covered anything. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that the Doctor's eyes were gawking at the sight of her toned, tanned and beautifully curved body, her legs went on for miles as well as her hair. This gave the Doctor shivers as she strutted around the TARDIS and pushed a few buttons. "Well I thought it was rather hot, don't you think? And the king and queen were a bit rubbish someone should really kill them" she says taking another towel to pat dry her hair with her head cocked to the side. She walks past the Doctor and he steps out in front of her and gives her a sexual gaze. "Yes my love?" she asks, unaware of what he was about to do. "Nothing it's just-that is a nice towel. It would be a shame if it…fell off" at which point her pushed his thumb at the part of the towel that was tucked and let the towel drop. It hit the floor with a light thud and her body was fully exposed. Her face showed shock and her mouth gazed wide open. He took a step back and admired her naked body. He ran his thumb along the outline of her left breast down her side to her hips. Then he got down on his knees and felt down the outside of her legs and the insides as well. He admired how well she kept herself and felt her shudder with every touch. He kissed her stomach and then stood up. He started to untie his bowtie as he said "River, how far are we? Have we fucked before?" Hearing him say that turned her on. "I don't know sweetie" she said as she started to take off his suspenders and belt "Does it matter? We're about to anyway" He dropped his trousers and took off his shirt leaving himself in his pants. River stared; she could easily distinguish his pulsating member throbbing though his pants. She had remembered how big he was, not wide but long, and she hoped she could take him. He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. The bed was elegant, a dark wood headboard with plush black and grey sheets. He layed her down on the bed and sat Indian style at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her ankles and nestled them on his shoulder so that he had a direct view of her. He stroked her and felt her shudder from head to toe in pleasure. He took two fingers and rubbed her clit to get her aroused; however he was surprised to see that she was already significantly wet. She moaned in pleasure, arching the back and grinding against his fingers, begging him to take her. He could see her bite her lip and whimper so he stopped and stood right over her. His member throbbing with desire on her belly as he whispered "What's the magic word?" he asks. She stops and smiles and says "Watch out that bowtie" she grabs his bowtie and ties it around his eyes then throws him on the bed forcefully. She sits on top of him and unties the bowtie and says "Now if you're a good little Time Boy, I'll give you a special gift." He smiles and she slips him into her and they both gasps as she rides him slowly. She slowly speeds up to where she feels like she is on rollercoaster. He places his hands on her hips and helps assist her bouncing up and down on him. He feels a serendipitous moment of ecstasy for just a moment. He thinks back to all of the women he's fucked. None were ever like River, none ever felt like River, Did it like River and none ever tasted like River. He wanted River forever, but, he was there in that library and he knew how it ended. He just hoped he had more time. They were almost there " River, River I'm going to come" he gasps " She says I know I know just hold on" she screams on the word on and then screams something in Galifreyan to the Doctor that makes him shout something back in Galifreyan. Then right before her climax she shouts his name, not in Galifreyan or any other language but in English. They both reach climax and he pulls out and gets up sternly. "What are you doing?" she says. "Needless to say this Time Boy is hungry and it is time to eat. He sits Indian style like before and puts her legs back farther on his shoulders. She was so close to him that he could just smell her. Just her scent made him want to orgasm. Her licked the outside and teased and tread lightly with his tongue, threatening to do bad things if she squirmed. Then once she was wet, he slipped his tongue inside. She grinded against his tongue riding him harder and harder and harder wanting him more and more every second. She thrusted and moaned and whimpered in pleasure, moaning his name in Galifreyan. She moved quickly out from under him and before he could stop her she got to behind him and sat him down with his feet off the edge of the bed and crawled on all fours over to him. She felt up his legs all the way to his cock. She wasn't sure if Time Lords were naturally bigger or if he was just the only one she had ever seen but he was big. She licked it up and down and then eventually brought it into her mouth sucking it in farther and farther ever second. He grabbed her hair and started moving her faster and faster against his throbbing cock. He wanted her bad and he wanted to be inside her now. So he pulled her out and put her legs around his neck and held her back so she was sort of in an L shape. He walked out of the bedroom with his head buried inside of her, eating her out with pleasure in their eyes. She moaned and screamed in ecstasy thrusting as much as possible. The he puts her down inside the Console room and they take a quick breather. "Turn around" he says to her. She turns around and he bends her over the console. He spreads her legs so that he can see her folds and he licks them ferociously. She lets out a moan of delight as he makes his way inside her. He stands up and then places himself inside her and thrusts back and forth very quickly. With every thrust she moans in pleasure while the Doctor grunts and his breath becomes sharp. "Love, I'm coming again" The Doctor says. "Just a little bit more love hold on I'm almost there!" she yells. They are on the verge of climax, both hot and sweaty, ready to finish so they can shower; together hopefully. When they climax, they let out a large moan and scream. They gasp for air as River turns around and smiles at the Doctor. "Can I just say something" she says "That was the best sex I've ever had with you". "So we have more than? That's fucking fantastic. You are so good" he winks. He pulls her in, his cock still pulsating "I love you River Song, and you, are the most amazing woman in bed I've ever had" They smile, kiss then head off to the shower that they take together. After the shower River prepares dinner, a nice steak and corn with some green beans and a classic wine from Pre-Revolutionary France. "Thanks honey, but I won't need dinner, I already ate three times" he winks. She looks at him and laughs as hit sits down at the table. "By the way my love, where are we?" she asks. Right after she asks and the Doctor is about to answer when there is a loud commotion at the door. He gets up and runs towards the console room to find two children, about 16 years old. One a girl and one a boy. The girl had red hair with soft voluminous curls that flowed to her tailbone and was wearing a purple bandana that covered it. She also had on a mud colored tank top with green khaki shorts and hunting boots. The boy had the same colored clothing except he had on a tee shirt. He had chestnut brown flippy hair with a bandana and eye black made of mud on his olive skin. The turned around with guns in their hands and River faints. The Doctor shouts "Who are you and how did you get on board my ship" He runs over to River and grabs her in his arms. "With this" she says as she held up the TARDIS key. "This must be really early for you. We are Arrya and Marco, I'm your daughter"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
